


The Tears a Killer Sheds

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Lewis goes to his own funeral, Lewis think about stuff, grieving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: He's never going back.All the things he knew and experienced,all of it felt so useless, none of it matters anymore.





	The Tears a Killer Sheds

* * *

 

 

 

He's never going back.

 

All the things he knew and experienced,all of it felt so useless, none of it matters anymore.

 

After years of proving his worth, forcing himself to be that bastard's rock, to be that bastard's human shield. None of it mattered.. to him.

 

He was nothing but an obstacle, wasn't he?

 

He was getting in his way, he wasn't worth it.

 

He was nothing.

 

And now he was the shadow of that void, how demeaning is that?

 

The life he knew, the life he treasured, the woman he loved, the family he cared about.

 

All of it was taken away, by _him._

 

No one shed a tear.

 

No one cares.

 

His family wasn't here, no one came to retrieve his rotten corpse. Vivi wasn't grieving.

 

His family just stayed at home.

 

After a long while,he heard his funeral was finally going to happen. A burial without the body, he wanted to tell them,that it was here, here with.. him.

 

Please bury him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He went to his funeral.

 

His father was barely holding himself together. His mother stood and stare, strong as always, cold as stone, when everyone around was crumbling down, she stood tall like an unwavering monument.

 

He tried to spot, who'd seen it all, who wouldn't let that bastard get away with what he'd done—

 

He saw her with him.

 

Arthur seemed to be sitting down, Lewis couldn't really see much from the crowd.

 

Lewis tried squeezing through the many bodies of the crowd,but he just passed right through.

 

Lewis went rigid,and opened his mouth, agape. Eyes wide open.

 

He didn't realize he was in front of his grave,where his father cried,where his sisters were confused, where his mother was trying her best not to crumble.

 

There he saw Vivi staring blankly at his grave.

 

And he saw Arthur in a wheelchair,hair damp, his tired, his sunken eyes was barely open, tears flow endlessly. His shoulders rocking back and forth, he was gripping the armrests like it was the only thing keeping him together. Little sobs escapes his mouth, the usual shine in his eyes,now long gone and was replaced with something more grim.

 

Vivi tries her her best to look like she cared,but she didn't. Was he that bad of a boyfriend?

 

And Vivi was the bastard's caretaker.

 

But she saw.

 

Did she really thought what the bastard did was the right thing to do?

 

"Hey, Artie' let's go."

 

Same nickname.

 

Vivi rested her elbow on the handle of the wheelchair, and try her best to take a closer look on Arthur's face,that was mostly covered by his, messy long hair. Arthur didn't even bother to wear some hairspray.

 

Arthur weakly shook his head.

 

Arthur stood up,before falling on his knees. And there he saw it, Arthur's left hand, it wasn't there.

 

"Arthur! Are you okay? What happened?" Lewis couldn't help himself but to care,he quickly went to Arthur's side in a flash, and tried to support him by the shoulder.

 

Arthur sobbed and wiped his tear with his only remaining hand. "Lew,buddy.. why didn't you visit me?"

 

Lewis was confused.

 

Why.. didn't— what?

 

Lewis could see Arthur's grieving face, his nose scrunched,his eyes closed tight. He leaned forward, causing his hair to cover more of his face.

 

Lewis wanted to remove the hair from his face,but his hand just went right through.

 

"No, Mariah.. I can't."

 

"Papa?" Lewis looked to his left,and saw his family leaving, most of the people there already went home.

 

"Come on,David, don't be stubborn." He heard his mother scolded, but it wasn't harsh,it was almost like a soft plea.

 

"Let's go,the girls are going to be soaked,we can't have them getting sick."

 

"Don't worry,love. He's going to come back, I know it." She smiled, a warm and kind smile and quietly they have agree to leave.

 

He wanted to tell them that he was here, he was still here, he wasn't gone, he was still here.

 

"Wait!" No one heard him. 

 

Everyone already left.

 

But Arthur was still here.

 

No one shed a tear.

 

No one cares.

 

Not Vivi.

Not Chloe.

Not Duet. 

Not Carla.

Not Lance.

Not the Yukinos. 

 

No one stayed.

 

Except,for that bastard.

 

Arthur was still sobbing, Lewis let go of his shoulders, he stood up.

 

Now a ghastly reminder of who he was.

 

Even he didn't stay for long. He couldn't stand at the sight of his own tomb.

 

Vivi was getting tired. She needed to force him to go back to the hospital.

 

Vivi gently carried him, holding him from underneath his shoulders, and lift him up, slowly but surely she placed him in his wheelchair.

 

The disabled man, cried for the friend he cherished.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop,that was a ride!


End file.
